Leave out all the rest
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: Death is a natural part of life. Sometimes for the right reason, sometimes it strikes unexpectedly. For Tremor, his own sister whom he adored, sadly fell into the void. TremorXCandice


**A/N: Credit to Spartan-029, for making an awesome Spyro saga! I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Candice, Gaia, and Tremor belong to Spartan-029, not me!**

"GAIA!" Tremor yelled.

He ran into his room, horrified to see his sister lying in a pool of her own blood. He cradled his sister in his arms, careful that his tears didn't fall on her wound. Her breathing was labored and her eyes locked onto his.

"Tremor…" She breathed.

"Don't say another word!" Tremor order tearfully. "Save your strength, It's going to be alright, I'll take you to the healers,"

"No…" Gaia said weakly. "Too… late."

"Gaia, Please don't die!" Tremor sobbed.

"Tremor…I-" she went limp in his arms.

"NO!" Tremor screamed. He screamed her name over and over, but she lay limp and cold in his arms.

She started to glow with a bright emerald light, until she faded into nothing. Her emerald energy formed a 'ghost' of her.

"Tremor, be strong," She said, before fading.

Feeling completely shattered, Tremor spread his wings and flew off into the night. He didn't care where he would go, as long as he was out of that room. And he didn't care if he ever came back to the temple or not. His heart felt like it was slowly dying, as if he were the one who faded into nothing, not Gaia. He flew around for hours, unsure of where to go or when to stop; he didn't really care.

Finally, he came to his spot; collapsing into a sobbing heap.

"Gaia," he whispered before falling into a tearful sleep.

"Tremor…" A soft voice called to him.

"Go away!" Tremor yelled.

"Tremor…" The voice called again.

"I said to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tremor screamed.

"At least open your eyes, pebble brain!" The voice snapped.

Tremor's heart leapt up to his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ice dragoness, Candice.

"Why are you here?" Tremor asked, harshly.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Candice replied, softly.

"Why do you care?!" Tremor snapped.

Candice bit her lower lip. She laid Tremor's head on her shoulder and he let loose all his misery. She stroked his neck, as she too shed a few tears.

"Why did she have to die?" Tremor asked between sobs. "Why her and not me?!"

"Tremor," Candice said sternly. "Gaia wouldn't want you to ask things like that,"

The earth dragon shook his head. He looked into Candice's eyes, they were radiating with compassion, understanding the pain he felt now. Slowly, they both leaned forward until their lips met. Nothing could compare to the feelings they felt now. All that sorrow, all that misery, melted away when Candice kissed Tremor back.

Slowly they both fell to the soft grass, as everything, as was the sorrow, was lost into the night.

---***---

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

Tremor woke; first he wondered how he got here. Then the memories came flooding back to him. What happened to Gaia and then what had transpired between him and Candice.

"_Wait… WHAT?!" _Tremor thought.

He looked down, to see Candice sleeping soundly underneath him.

"_I can't believe this… What have I done?" _ Tremor asked himself.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know..._

"_I have to get out of here! Candice will be so pissed, I'm sure she wasn't thinking!" _Tremor yelled at himself as he took flight.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
_

There's only one thing to do, he'd have to end his existence.

_Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

Candice woke with a sigh. But she became instantly alert when she noticed Tremor was gone. Knowing him he could be anywhere. But why would he…

"Oh no," Candice said, her eyes widening.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know..._

Tremor touched down in front of a tall cliff. He was sure no one would find him here. He considered it for a moment. He wondered if this was really the way to go with it…

"_Quit it!" _A voice in his head said. _"You keep doing this decision making and you'll turn into a living stone!"_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Candice beat her wings faster and faster in her desperation to find Tremor. It was then a realization hit her.

"_He feels guilty…" _She thought.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

Tremor took a deep breath, part of him wanted to go back to Candice. But another part of him, told him to end it.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"TREMOR!" Candice yelled.

She spotted him getting ready to jump off of a cliff. He was inches from the edge, until he jumped all the way over.

"NO!" Candice screamed diving in his direction.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

He could hear Candice yell his name, then her scream 'NO!' He grunted as Candice caught him and hefted him back onto the cliff. He was about to get up when the ice dragoness tackled him to the ground, burying her face in his chest.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME YOU STUPID PEBBLE BRAINED IDIOT!" She sobbed.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to end-" He was cut off as Candice pressed her lips to his.

"I love you," She whispered, burying her face into his chest again and crying.

"Candice," She didn't look at him. "Candice please look at me,"

She lifted her now puffy eyes to his gaze, which much to her surprise held a warm feeling.

"I love you too," he murmured. "I guess I have for I while, I just never-"

He was cut off, again, as Candice engaged him in a passionate kiss.

"Don't I ever get to finish a sentence?" Tremor grinned.

"Nope," Candice sighed.

"Come on," Tremor said. "Let's get going,"

---***---

The following night, a statue was built in honor of Gaia. Tremor and Candice stood in front of it, Tremor's wing draped over Candice's shoulder.

"I miss her," Tremor said quietly.

"As do I," Candice added. "But you don't have to face this sorrow alone, she's in a better place. She was one of my best friends and I'm sure she's watching over us now,"

"You always know how to cheer me up," Tremor smiled.

"Want to know what would cheer you up even more?" Candice asked, rubbing her side against him.

"I thought you weren't in the mood," Tremor asked.

"I never said that," Candice giggled.

Making their way back to their room, Tremor knew that it was going to be a long night…

**A/N: There you have it! A songfic/story type thing… Credit to Spartan-029! Thanks for making such an awesome story dude!**


End file.
